


Vilomah

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by the kimkmeme promptKrennic has been wanting to fuck Galen since he started working for the Imperials. When Krennic captures the rogue one team, he sees an opportunity. Threatening to do the same to Jyn if he doesn't comply, Krennic finally has Galen in every way he's always dreamed. He brags about it to the prisoners and Jyn and Bohdi almost kill him.Vilomah- against the natural order of things, sometimes used to describe a parent that has lost a child.





	Vilomah

As soon as he hears that the rebels have been captured, Galen's heart sinks.

Firstly, because now there is no-one left to get hold of the plans to destroy the Death Star, but also because he doesn't know who is counted amongst the captives.

He fears the worst.

He's been locked in his quarters, ever since the execution of his colleagues and despite the circumstances he had grown fond of then over the years,  proximity and loneliness take their toll, their deaths feel like a blow. He is shivering, with shock and pent up fear when the door slides open and Director Krennic strolls in. He beams at Galen, whose stomach sinks even further.

“Galen, Galen, Galen,” Krennic tuts and shakes his head with every word. Despite himself Galen feels his hackles rise and his fury flare at the arrogance. “You must be delighted.”

Galen feels his blood freeze in his veins, at the directors silky whisper.

“Yes,” Krennic whispers, soft and so, so gentle, leaning forwards so Galen can feel the breath of his words against his cheek and smell the remnants of Krennic's toothpaste on his breath. “You must be so happy, this is such a happy, happy day… For the Erso family, or at least what's left of it.”

Even after fifteen years the rage rises and he swings at Krennic, fury bubbling under his skin, his anger a living thing under his flesh, as real as the clothes on his body. Krennic's body comes down over his hard, knocking him back and the blow glances off.

“Now, now, Galen, is that anyway to behave. You should be setting a good example to your daughter and her little ragamuffin friends. You might want to take a look at that you know, I wouldn't let any child of mine run around with..”

Galen stems the words, by trying to headbutt Krennic, but the other man just pushes his head back down and laughs.

“If you touch my daughter, lay one finger on her I'll..”

“You’ll what? Galen, you have no power here.”

Krennic says the words sadly, but tinged with frustration as though he is a teacher explaining a simple concept to a dim, but pleasant child.

“Nothing, you'll do nothing. Just as you did nothing for Lyra,” Krennic smiles down at Galen and uses his weight to keep him pinned despite Galen’s furious thrashing at his words. “What a shame, I do hope little Jyn never learns about how her dear daddy let her mummy die in a field. That might rather tarnish the image of you she seems to have. They all seem to think you are some kind of hero you know, I've got them down in the cells, except the robot I've sent him for reprogramming.”

Galen blinks, wondering which robot, before his mind catches up with him that it doesn't matter.

“Don't touch her.” He means to snarl it, to grit the words out and fling them in Krennic's face, to make sure he _knows_. Instead he sounds pleading, his terror for his only child mounts, he knows what the Empire are capable of, and now they have his child. He never wanted this.

For a moment he closes his eyes in despair at the situation, all he knows is love for his girl, his darling girl and regret that she should return to him under such a scenario.

“What.. Director.. No. Don't.”

To his dismay, Krennic plays with him, he pulls back from Galen a few inches, a small amount of space between their bodies, and adopts a confused expression.

“Don't what?” Krennic almost pantomimes his false confusion and Galen wants to slap him, but he resists afraid of making things worse. More lives than just his own hang balanced now.

“Don't destroy the rebels, and remove the threat to the Empire, now, now, Galen, that sounds like rebel sympathiser talk, doesn't it, hmmm?”

“Please,” Galen gasps, the implicit threat sends tendrils of ice through him, and the thought of outliving Jyn make nausea swell within him.”No, Krennic, please, she's only a child she doesn't know, she can learn, I'll teach her, I will, I Swear it. We will both be loyal servants to the Empire. I'll tell you about the Death Star, I'll tell you anything.”

“I know,” Krennic smiles, in the face of Galen's panic and if he wasn't so afraid he would resent Krennic's calm, smug superiority. “ But Galen, that's not enough is it? I can't just spare one can i? People will talk, no, no, that won't do. You'll have to bargain for them all, and I don't think that's worth five lives is it? Hmm? No, I knew you’d agree, so now the question is Galen, how are you going to sweeten the pot?”

For a moment Galen, blinks confused, then Krennic rolls his hips into Galen’s, firmly, slowly, deliberately.

Instinctively, Galen recoils away from the contact, his heart racing, Krennic had tried that with him before, but he'd always obeyed Galen's refusals. Accepted that Galen wasn't gay.

Until now it seems.

“Ah, ah, ah, Galen? You've not got much to barter with have you? You're mind belongs to the Empire already doesn't it, you're a good Imperial aren't you? So there is no further work you can offer me, you have no possessions of your own, do you? All that's left is your body Galen.”

The weight of the heavy masculine body on his own, always a threat but now in ways he hadn't even truly imagined, not for him, he's a man, makes his skin prickle with anxiety. Goosebumps raise across his skin.

“No? You can't bring yourself to save your child? No matter, she's a pretty little thing you know? Dark hair and eyes, slender like you too. I wonder what she will do to defend her friends?”

“Don't, don't, no, don't, Krennic please don't.”

“No? Well someone needs to pay the price here Galen.” Even like this Krennic manages to hang onto his school teacher expression.

“Yes,” Galen breathes the words out, not able to say then loudly, too afraid to make them real, to make _this_ real.

“Yes? Yes, what Galen?”

Galen swallows and forces himself not to recoil, “I will, I'll pay, don't touch her.”

Krennic pulls further away, and despite knowing it's only a brief respite, it's not a reprieve, Galen breathes out hard in relief. Krennic raises an eyebrow, and he panics as he realises what he's done.

“Well?”

“I'm sorry.” Galen can hardly get the reply out quickly enough, blurting it out, as though Krennic is about to change his mind. To his horror Krennic shakes his head.

“ No, no, well.. Yes you are, I’m sure, that it's come to this,” Krennic beams, “ but what I meant was ask me.”

“Please.. Don't hurt my daughter?” Galen says, slowly, pulling the words apart as he does, his mind slowing under his anxiety unable to believe what's happening.

“No, you aren't very good at this are you?”

Galen flinches, he hates been bad at things, even assaults by his superiors apparently.

“Ask me to fuck you.”

Galen stares up at Krennic, his mouth agape, bewilderment fogging his mind, and distaste clawing at him. As he does so Krennic's expression darkens.

“Well… Or shall I head down to the cells and see what kind of welcome I get there?”

“Fuck me.”

“Well that's a nice start, but do you know? It didn't sound very enticing. I'm not as young as I used to be Galen. A man likes a little wooing by the time he's reached my age. Thankfully I'm patient, or I'd have done this to you years ago, so I'll let you have another go.”

“Please, director, please, fuck me.”

“How can I resist you when you ask me so nicely?”

To his amazement, Krennic gets off him entirely, and Galen gapes, his brain unable to work out what's happening. As Krennic stands before him, understanding filters through. Dread, and misery sweep through him, but steeling himself and reminding himself fiercely why he's doing this he pulls himself upwards. He reaches out a shaking hand to the Directors pants, but Krennic bats his hand away.

“No, darling, use your teeth.”

Galen hates him, hates him for using pet names as though this is something he wants, hates him for making this harder. He doesn't know what he's doing to begin with, he doesn't need it making harder.

Forcing down his emotions, he leans in, closes his eyes for a moment and swallows before trying to get ahold of Krennic's zipper with his teeth. Krennic settles and hand in his hair and Galen jumps at the contact. Krennic makes a noise in his throat and strokes as though he's soothing a horse.

After several tries, after each one he feels more and more humiliated, he catches the little metal tab between his teeth and begins to work it down. Once he has, he stares at Krennic's boxer clad, groin through the small gap and wonders how he's supposed to go about this without his hands.

Krennic helps him, Galen mentally snorts at the idea, by pulling out his cock, and stroking it. Galen stares at the half hard cock in his face, it looks like a normal cock, he thinks, probably a little smaller than his own, he thinks with a stab of vicious pleasure.

“Well?” Krennic prompts.

Shuddering with disgust, he leans forwards and opens his mouth a little, the cock is so close now, but he can't bring himself to make contact.

Krennic puts a hand in his hair and forces him forwards, pushing the head of his cock between Galen’s lips.

Galen startles, half pulling away before stilling as the hand in his hair tightens and draws reflexive tears to his eyes. Thankfully, Krennic doesn't push in too far, just let's the weight of his cock loll on Galen's tongue. Galen holds as still as he can, with every muscle quivering, and struggles to know what to do, tries to think what he should be doing. It's been a long times since he's been on the receiving end of this particular act and he's never had to give before. He feel completely out of his depth.

The thrust is shallow, just barely into his mouth, but he tries to pull his tongue away, tries to pull backwards, Krennic pulls out of his mouth and tsks quietly, Galen feels his face heat.

The hated hand in his hair, tugs and he once again braces himself.

“Suck,” Krennic orders, his voice is breathy, “take me in deeper.”

Galen obeys, miserably, hollowing his cheeks he tries to suck, while trying to hold back panic at the thought of Krennic coming in his mouth. He can't swallow, he just can't. How do women do this? His knees are aching already.

The cock in his mouth thrusts deeper, and Galen chokes and resists the restraining hold.

Krennic sighs, and stills, but doesn't let go of Galen's hair.

“You aren't pleasing me.” It's said flatly, without much undertone, but Galen shivers at the threat anyway.

He tries to move his tongue, tries to remember what he liked, tries to take the cock deeper, but each time it goes anywhere near the back of his mouth he panics and gags.

The taste of the cock begins to change, just a little, he can taste the undertones of bitterness and it makes his chest go tight with panic again.

The thrusts into his mouth are becoming ragged, and choppy, when Krennic pushes him away roughly.

For a moment he's overtaken with gratitude, thinking, stupidly, that it's over, that it hadn't been so bad, that it could have been worse.

He's always been a fool, when it comes to these matters. He'd though having to live as a farmer, to raise his daughter to that rough life had been awful, then the universe had reached out to show him the depth and breadth of the cruelty it could deal out. In one swift blow, he'd been made a widower and his child had been lost to him, he'd spent night after night, wondering if death or the life as a rebel was worse. Now he thinks he might know.

He's still gasping, when Krennic steps up and runs a hand over his face. Galen looks up, Krennic is still hard.

He closes his eyes and wishes for nothing. The universe denies him.

Krennic tugs at his jacket, and too afraid to resist he relinquishes the scant protection of his clothing, allows his layers to be stripped away.

Krennic remains fully dressed, just with his cock protruding, spit slicked and obscene from his trousers. Galen has a hysterical moment when he tries to work out if he's ever felt so vulnerable, naked and terrified before the nearly fully clothed Director.

Krennic kneels beside him, runs a finger over Galen’s hip, then pushes at Galens flank, urging him over.

Obedient but nauseated, Galen goes with the guiding pressure, turns himself over onto his hands and knees and waits.

Krennic pushes at the back of his head and he presses his forehead into the floor, keeping his hips raised. He can hear his heart beating in his ears and his breathing in juddering out of him.

Cold hands tugs his buttocks apart and he lets out an embarrassing squeak, Krennic lands a blow and he jolts under the impact.

He hears Krennic spit then dampness lands on him, it trickles down between his buttocks, itchy and wet.

Fingers press up against him, and the breath catches in his chest. Galen shivers as the fingers press into him, too many and too quickly, he can feel his body protesting. After far too long the fingers are pulled out, and Galen makes the same mistake of feeling relief until reality catches up with him as Krennic presses his cock up against him.

Galen burrows his face further into his hands, trying to block out the light, and so what is happening to him.

Slowly it presses inside,stretching Galen in different ways to the fingers, it feels rounder and huge. Galen feels like he might need to reconsider who's bigger.

Gasping, shaking and sweating, he feels like he can hardly breathe as hips meet flush with his buttocks and he feels the prickle of pubic hair against him.

There is a pause then the long slow drag out begins, Galen swears that it's talking most of his insides with it, he keens quietly despite biting his lips trying to keep the embarrassing sounds locked inside. The rough, drag of flesh on flesh is sickening and his whole body is shaking as the thrusts begin in earnest. It hurts, and it's awkward, every thrust jolts him, his hands brace to prevent him from being moved forwards. Krennic loops an arm under him and ruts into his body from a different angle, and Krennic's cock grazes over his prostate. To his horror he feels himself stiffening. Just slightly, but itself enough to horrify him, ever observant Krennic repeats the movement and runs his other hand over Galen's thigh.

“You love it, don't you? You filthy whore, you're sucking me in. Like you can't get enough of me, I knew you wanted this as much as I did. I knew you were into me, I've always known that you wanted me, I could see it in your eyes.”

I didn't, Galen thinks, but isn't brave enough to say it. He won't let this be in vain, not even to spare his own pride, I don't, I've never wanted this.

All he can do is bite his lip, till his mouth tastes like iron, and endure, both Krennic's invasion of his body and the endless stream of filth he comes out with.

When it finally ends, with a groan and wet streaks of come across his back, he has to fight back a sob, blink back the threat of tears. He needs to please Krennic to uphold his side of the bargain.

“Galen,” Krennic rubs a thumb over where he's still damp and raw, “ You're so beautiful, you don't know how often I've thought of this.”

Every word is like a hammer blow to his sense of self, but Galen fights to keep himself together, there will be time enough for tears later.

Krennic grabs his hair again and tugs his face upwards, Galen goes along, submits to this final humiliation as Krennic kisses him deeply, forces his tongue into his mouth despite the revulsion it causes him.

* * *

  


“Have you missed your Daddy?”

Jyn glares at him, her brown eyes full of hate.

“He was never your man..” the young man beside her digs her in the ribs and she turns her basilisk gaze on him instead. The boy, well man really, tries to subtly communicate with the hot headed wench that she shouldn't really drop Galen in it like that, but she's as hot tempered and rash as her father was at her age, Krennic reminisces fondly.

“Oh,” Krennic tries hard not to smile, but he can feel his mirth tugging at his mouth, “isn't he? I suppose I must be imagining… oh well perhaps you'd like to verify.”

He pulls out a controller and summons a droid, then orders it to play the vid.

A holographic Galen looks up at Krennic and says “please, director, please, fuck me.”

Beaming he leaves, letting the cell door slide soundlessly shut behind him.

Humming a jaunty tune, he heads off to the canteen, wondering what he can get Galen to do for him later. The man is so pathetically desperate to spare his only child, it would be almost disgusting if it wasn't so thrilling.


End file.
